Community antenna television (“CATV”) networks have been used for more then four decades to deliver television programming to a large number of subscribers. The CATV networks have typically been implemented using coaxial cables that form a network for electrically providing a signal path for video signals.
In addition to providing analog, and more recently digital, video broadcast television signals, cable service providers are increasingly adding broadband data services to their offerings to customers. These data services typically include Internet access using the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (“DOCSIS”) protocol. To provide television and data services, a service provider typically uses a cable modem termination system (“CMTS”) for the data services and a quadrature amplitude modulation (“QAM”) multiplexer for downstream broadcast television, narrowcast and video on demand (“VoD”) traffic signals.
Cable modems used in a consumer environment are typically external devices that connect to a personal computer via a data connection, such as, for example, a USB port connection or an Ethernet port connection. Although a cable modem is primarily purchased for its utility in allowing the personal computer to access a broadband network, it is desirable that the cable modem be aesthetically pleasing as well. As such, in addition to designing the housing of an external device, such as a modem, to embodiment a stylish shape, it should also integrate into its surroundings as well. This includes placement on a desktop.
Modems typically have rectangular shaped sides with a depth dimension chosen to just accommodate the modem circuitry, which is typically contained on a single circuit board. These housings may be installed such that they lie horizontally on one of their relatively large rectangular sides as opposed to vertically on one of their relatively small ends. The terms ‘relatively large’ and ‘relatively small’ are used to compare the desktop footprint covered when in a given position with the height of the housing when in that same given position. For example, when a modem lies flat on its large rectangular side, either side dimension is large compared to the height. Thus, the modem housing is stable and does not tip over. However, if placement on one of its ends is desired by a user, then either dimension of the end on which the modem rests is small compared to the height of the housing. Thus, the modem housing tends to tip.
To facilitate vertical use, a modem may be placed onto a support or supports, either separate from or fixed as a part of the modem, that effectively extend the footprint dimension so that they are larger compared to the distance above the desktop of the center of mass of the modem. Thus, tipping is better resisted and the housing is more stable.
Although using additional supports, or other similar means, may enhance resistance to tipping when a modem is placed in a vertical position, separate supports may get lost and fixed supports that may be molded as part of the modem housing, prevent horizontal placement.
Thus, there is a need for a system that provides resistance to tipping when a modem is placed in a vertical position, and allows the modem to be used in a horizontal position without the supports becoming lost.